neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Alyssa Milano
Alyssa Milano (born December 19, 1972 in Brooklyn, New York) portrayed Phoebe Halliwell throughout the entire television series, except in the unaired Season 1 premiere. She also portrayed P. Russell in Season 2 as well as the characters that also had her appearance at one time, including Patricia Halliwell , Marshall, Paige Matthews, Cole Turner, Kaia, Mitzy Stillman, Imara and Phoenix. Early life Alyssa Milano is the daughter of Italian-American parents Lin, a fashion designer, and Tom M. Milano, a film music editor and boating enthusiast. She has a younger brother, Cory (born in 1982), who is also an actor. Milano was born in a working-class neighborhood in Brooklyn and grew up in a modest house on Staten Island. One day, her babysitter, an aspiring dancer, dragged Alyssa along to an open audition for the first national tour of Annie. However, it was Milano, not the sitter, who beat out 1,500 other stage actresses to earn a role. At the tender age of seven, with her mother in tow, Alyssa joined the tour as July, one of the orphans. After 18 months on the road, Milano, who had begun to garner a reputation as an energetic and charismatic young actress, left Annie to be featured in off-Broadway productions and television commercials. Then, in 1983 at the age of ten, she landed her breakthrough role on the sitcom Who's the Boss? (1984). Milano was cast as Tony Danza's saccharine sweet daughter, Samantha Micelli, a kid whose native Brooklyn accent rivaled her T.V. dad's. In order for Alyssa to accept the gig, the Milano family had to uproot and move 3,000 miles to Hollywood. Career Film *''Old Enough'' (1984) *''Commando'' (1985) *''Canterville Ghost, TheThe Canterville Ghost'' (1986) *''Crash Course'' (1988) *''Dance 'til Dawn'' (1988) *''Speed Zone!'' (1989) *''Little Sister'' (1992) *''Where the Day Takes You'' (1992) *''The Webbers'' (1993) *''Conflict of Interest'' (1993) *''Casualties of Love: The Long Island Lolita Story'' (1993) *''Candles in the Dark'' (1993) *''Confessions of a Sorority Girl'' (1994) *''Double Dragon'' (1994) *''Deadly Sins'' (1995) *''Embrace''' of the Vampire (1995) *''The Surrogate (1995) *''Jimmy Zip'' (1996) *''Poison Ivy 2: Lily'' (1996) *''Fear'' (1996) *''Glory Daze'' (1996) *''To Brave Alaska'' (1996) *''Public Enemies (1996) *''Below Utopia (1997) *''Hugo Pool'' (1997) *''Goldrush: A Real Life Alaskan Adventure (1998) *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *''Diamond Hunters'' (2001) *''Buying the Cow'' (2002) *''Kiss the Bride'' (2002) *''Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star'' (2003) *''Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone'' (2005) *''The Blue Hour'' (2007) *''Wisegal'' (2008) *''Pathology'' (2008) *''DC Showcase: The Spectre'' (2010) *''My Girlfriend's Boyfriend'' (2010) *''Sundays at Tiffany's'' (2010) *''Hall Pass'' (2011) *''New Year's Eve'' (2011) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011) *''Young Justice (2011) *''What Goes Around Comes Around (2016) *''Little Italy'' (2018) Television Regular *''Who's the Boss?'' (1984-1992) *''Melrose Place'' (1997–98) *''Charmed'' (1998-2006) *''The Diamond Hunters'' (2001) *''Reinventing the Wheelers'' (2007) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2007-2008) *''Single with Parents'' (2008) *''Romantically Challenged'' (2010) *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' (2010–present) *''Mistresses'' (2013–present) *''Project Runway: All Stars'' (2013–Present) *''Rupaul's Drag Race'' (2015) *''Wet Hot American Summer: 10 Years Later'' (2017) *''Insatiable'' (2018–present) Guest *''Jem'' (1985) *''Living Dolls'' (1989) *''Série rose'' (1990) *''The American Film Institute Presents: TV or Not TV?'' (1990) *''The Outer Limits'' (1995) *''Spin City'' (1997-2001) *''Fantasy Island'' (1998) *''Family Guy'' (2001) *''Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2004) *''Castle'' (2010) *''Breaking In'' (2011) *''Hollywood Game Night'' (2014) Music Studio albums *''Look in My Heart'' (1989) *''Alyssa'' (1989) *''Locked Inside a Dream'' (1991) *''Do You See Me?'' (1992) Compilations *''The Best in the World: Non-Stop Special Remix/Alyssa's Singles'' (1995) *''The Very Best of Alyssa Milano'' (1995) Singles *"What a Feeling" (1989) *"Look In My Heart" (1989) *"Straight to the Top" (1989) *"I Had a Dream" (1989) *"Happiness" (1989) *"The Best in the World" (1990) *"I Love When We're Together" (1990) *"New Sensation" (1991) *"Voices That Care" (1991) *"Do You See Me?" (1992) *"No Secret" (1993) Video Games * Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) Comics * Hacktivist (2013) Personal life Alyssa Milano has had Dyslexia ever since she was in elementary school. In 2004, Milano came out and explained in an interview how she had learned to deal and work with her disorder: : "I've stumbled over words while reading from teleprompters. Sir John Gielgud, whom I worked with on The Canterville Ghost years ago, gave me great advice. When I asked how he memorized his monologues, he said, 'I write them down.' I use that method to this day. It not only familiarizes me with the words, it makes them my own." Milano has always been a huge fan of the Los Angeles Dodgers. In 2007, she created her own signature "Touch" line of team apparel for female baseball fans, currently available on the Major League Baseball's website, along with her own baseball blog. Her baseball blog began selling in 2009, through a boutique store located in Citi Field, the home of the New York Mets. She also has an interest in the Los Angeles Kings, a National Hockey League team and is involved with a related clothing line. In 2008, she expanded that to NFL football, as a New York Giants fan. Since Milano is in the same hometown as NFL Network's Rich Eisen (Staten Island), she revealed some of her family's connections with the New York Giants while she picked the winners of NFL games for week 7 of 2008. Milano has a collection of 8 tattoos on her body: *The rosary tattoo placed on her right shoulder blade shows this deep devotion for her religion. *The tattoo on her neck is a variation of the Buddhist symbol for HUM and can be interpreted as a symbol for depth of wisdom and unity *The left wrist is the Buddhist symbol for Om which is used in many religious chants and symbolizes the essence of the universe *The right wrist contains a tattoo of an ouroboros, a snake biting its own tale that represents the circular flow of things including death and rebirth *On her left ankle, she has an angel, which also has the initials of an ex-flame *On her right ankle is a wraparound chain of roses, red petals, and green leaves *Her other tattoos consist of a kneeling fairy with grass and flowers on her lower stomach *and Her lower back region has a sacred heart which symbolizes a zeal for life and love For many years, Milano was a vegetarian and appeared in numerous PETA advertising campaigns for vegetarianism. Outside of acting, her hobbies include photography, humanitarian work, and spending time with her three dogs and eight horses. In 2005, she was ranked #5 in the "50 Cutest Child Stars — All Grown Up". Milano started dating the lead singer of Remy Zero, Cinjun Tate, in August 1998. They were briefly married from January 1, 1999, but separated in November 1999; they were divorced later in 2000. She briefly dated Justin Timberlake in 2002. She has dated a number of professional athletes, including Brad Penny, Carl Pavano, Barry Zito and Russell Martin. She is currently married to CAA agent David Bugliari; the couple started dating in December 2007 and became engaged on December 18, 2008, after more than a year of dating. The couple were married on August 15, 2009, in an Italian, garden-themed ceremony at her parents' New Jersey estate. On February 22, 2011, it was announced Milano and Bugliari were expecting their first child. On March 14, Milano announced that she was expecting a baby boy. On August 31, 2011, at 9:27 a.m., Milano gave birth to her son Milo Thomas Bugliari, weighing 7 lbs., and 19 inches. On his names she stated: “Milo was named after his two grandfathers, Miller and Thomas,” she said. Milano considers the two to be “very important” in her life. On March 24, 2014, it was announced Milano and Bugliari were expecting their second child. On May 15, Milano announced that she was expecting a baby girl. On September 4, 2014, Milano gave birth to her daughter Elizabella Dylin Bugliari, weighing 7 lbs., and 19.5 inches long. Trivia * Alyssa has dyslexia * Alyssa is a Roman Catholic. * Alyssa is 5 feet 2 inches (157 cm) tall. * Alyssa loves Baseball but hated the fact that there was no baseball clothing for women. This is the reason behind her own clothing line '''Touch by Alyssa Milano. * Ariel, the Little Mermaid's appearance was based on Alyssa Milano, who was 16 at the time. * She is a big fan of the LA Dodgers. * Alyssa is a big supporter of "Trick or Treat for UNICEF". * Alyssa is a big supporter of PETA. * Alyssa is a vegetarian and supports it openly. * Her pets:-4 dogs - Lucy, Ripley, Hugo and Stella and 4 cats - Simon, Lucy, Daisy and Miles. * Her favorite color is red. * Both Alyssa and Holly married a David. * Dated Charmed Co-stars Gregory Vaughan, Brian Krause and Eric Dane. * Is the cousin of both Eric Lloyd and Emily Ann Lloyd. * Milano said she cried for two weeks after Charmed ended. * She is a big part of the "Help to cure AIDS" in Africa. * She has a best-selling exercise video in 1988 called Teen Steam. * Holly Marie Combs and Shannen Doherty were her bridesmaids at her wedding to Cinjun August Tate. * Alyssa is allergic to soy products. * Alyssa and Holly are close friends. * Alyssa Milano and Rose McGowan were both mentioned in Veronica Mars. Alyssa in season 1, Rose in season 3. * Alyssa states in "The Women of Charmed' interview that Aaron Spelling called her while she was in Hawaii and asked her to be Phoebe which of course, she gladly accepted. * She follows all of the three other main Charmed co-stars on Twitter. * Alyssa and Shannen Doherty were both cast in two of Aaron Spelling's famous TV Teen Soaps, Shannen on Beverly Hills 90210 and Alyssa on Melrose Place. Ironically, Melrose Place is a spin-off of Beverly Hills 90210. * Alyssa is extremely turned off by the MTV series Jersey Shore and it's misrepresentation of Italian-American people & residents of New Jersey, she has been called the "fearless leader" of those against the show. In December 2009, in association with the website FunnyorDie.com, Alyssa created a video where she is transformed into Snooki, showing how Italians and New Jerseyans are misrepresented in the series. Alyssa has said: "My husband actually showed me the trailer on YouTube last night, and I got upset. It upset me. I was like, 'Turn that off!' So no, I don't think I'll be watching that!'".http://www.funnyordie.com *In 2010, Alyssa became a spokesperson for Wen by Chaz Dean; a hair care system to prolong hair color. *Alyssa changed her style more frequently than her co-stars. (See Opening Credits). *On an episode of "In Bed With Joan" Alyssa announced she is no longer a vegetarian. * Out of the four main actors (Combs, Milano, McGowan & Doherty), Alyssa has the highest net worth, at around $45 million. ** McGowan ranks second with around $19 million, then Combs with $14m and finally, Doherty's $10m. * In 2014 Alyssa wrote her own graphic novel, Hacktivist. ** In 2016 it was annoucned that is now being adapted into a television series by The CW. Opening Credits For the first 3 seasons of 'Charmed', Alyssa Milano had second billing, therefore was the last of the three main actresses to be credited in the opening credits with "and" above her name. She was originally given the very final credit (after Dorian Gregory), but was later placed after Holly Marie Combs so that the three main actresses were credited together. In season 4, Alyssa acquired first billing, so was the first cast member to be credited for the rest of the show's run. Alyssa Milano (early Season 1).jpg|''Early Season 1'' Alyssa Milano (Season 1 & 2).jpg|''Season 1 & 2'' Alyssa Milano (Season 3).JPG|''Season 3'' Alyssa Milano (Season 4).jpg|''Season 4'' Alyssa Milano (Season 5).jpg|''Season 5'' Alyssa Milano (Season 6).jpg|''Season 6'' Alyssa Milano (Season 7).jpg|''Season 7'' Alyssa Milano (Season 8).jpg|''Season 8'' References External links * Official Site * * * * * Alyssa's Jersey Shore Transformation Category:Out of Universe Category:Main Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Cast